


Yeah, when the two of us are together, we are finally one

by zenpaw



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Sangyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw
Summary: Sangyeon gets back from a month long business trip and finds Jacob up when he gets home, which he hadn’t expected.(There’s not much to summarize, just PWP here)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Yeah, when the two of us are together, we are finally one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’m here continuing my mission to add more Sangcob/Omegaverse to the fandom. I hope you enjoy what I’ve cooked up this time around!

Sangyeon slowly, and quietly entered the silent house. It was around 11 PM so he didn’t want to risk waking Jacob up. If it weren’t for his plane back from his business trip getting delayed he wouldn’t be in this situation but alas, he was. So he took his time going up to his and Jacob’s room. Except when he got there he saw that light poured through the crack in the door. He hadn’t excepted Jacob to still be awake. But at least he didn’t have to worry about not waking him anymore. 

So Sangyeon walked into the room casually, only to be stopped in his tracks. Jacob was spread out on the bed working three fingers in and out of his hole, which leaked slick. Jacob sensed his presence and sat up. They made eye contact and Sangyeon’s breathe caught at the sight of the sun necklace he’d given Jacob dangling from the omega’s neck.

“Alpha, come over here,” Jacob whined throatily. Sangyeon swallowed hard and walked to the bedside. Jacob wiped his fingers on the bedspread and looped his arms around Sangyeon’s shoulders so they could kiss. Sangyeon growled into the kiss slightly and sat down on the bed. When they separated Jacob climbed into Sangyeon’s lap and started leaving gentle, little licks and bites on his collarbones. While Jacob was busy marking him possessively, Sangyeon laid his hands on the bottom of Jacob’s back. His hands crept a little further down and massaged Jacob’s bare ass.

“My precious omega, what brought this on? You’re so needy.” Sangyeon asked him. 

“I just need you so bad, alpha. We haven’t had sex in a month. I already came today but I still need you. Only you.” Jacob said, as his voice faded a bit when Sangyeon squeezed his ass.

“How did you come earlier? Were you thinking of me?” Sangyeon asked him roughly. Jacob moaned before he answered.

“I fucked myself on a knotting dildo and imagined it was your knot,” Jacob whined out. Sangyeon moaned at the image and sucked a hickey into Jacob’s neck. He felt a damp spot growing on his pants as Jacob leaked more slick. 

“Now that you have me, how do you want me?” Sangyeon asked.

“I want to ride you. And for you to force me down onto your knot. My dildo isn’t the same.” Jacob confessed. His breath came out in hot pants against the alpha’s neck.

“Of course baby. You always look good fucking yourself on my cock.” Sangyeon replied. Jacob whined softly at his dirty words. Sangyeon’s fingers glided over Jacob’s hole before he pushed one in, to be met with no resistance. 

“Please alpha, hurry. I can take it faster.” Jacob told him. Sangyeon hummed in response and put two more in. Jacob moaned and weakly tried to ride his fingers. 

“Be patient omega. I’ll take care of you.” Sangyeon said and entered the fourth finger. Jacob was nearly sobbing at this point, and his cheeks and chest were tinted pink in a blush. Yet Jacob listened to him and stayed still even as Sangyeon stretched him out on five fingers and took care to give attention to his prostate. 

“Alpha, please,” Jacob begged him. “I’m going to come soon and I want your knot.” Jacob continued. Sangyeon considered his words and slid his fingers out of Jacob’s hole. He took in the omega’s teary eyes and pleasantly wrecked look. Except he could see how Jacob’s eyes were getting foggy. Given the fact that this was their first time having sex in a while, Sangyeon didn’t want Jacob to slip into subspace and possibly drop too far. 

So he wiped Jacob’s tears with his clean hand and kissed him softly to calm him down. After a few minutes of soft kisses, Jacob started purring. To his pleasure, Jacob looked more present and his eyes weren’t distant and foggy like before. 

“Alpha, please. Let me ride you.” Jacob said as he ground his hips down on Sangyeon’s rough jeans ever so slightly. 

“Of course omega. Alpha is going to take you so well. Let me get undressed first.” Sangyeon said. Jacob nodded and let himself be shifted off of Sangyeon’s lap. Jacob keened quietly as he waited for his alpha. He felt tempted to just please himself but held back, knowing if he came now he wouldn’t be able to go a second time. So he just settled for watching Sangyeon undress.

“My dear omega, come here for your alpha,” Sangyeon said, almost growled. Jacob whimpered in submission and sat on his lap again. He let his eyes fall shut as a gentle hand cradled his cheek. The omega moaned loudly as Sangyeon’s free hand ran along his hole and dipped in ever so slightly. The alpha used the slick to coat his cock before grinding it between Jacob’s crack. They both moaned as Jacob rocked his hips and managed to get the head of Sangyeon’s cock inside of him.

Jacob tried to kiss Sangyeon, but it devolved into them panting into each other’s mouths as Sangyeon entered Jacob fully. They both stayed still for a moment as Jacob adjusted. 

“Alpha’s so, so deep,” Jacob said quietly. Sangyeon growled possessively and sucked another hickey into Jacob’s neck. That made Jacob let out a small keen and set up a rhythm to ride him. Sangyeon took a moment to admire the sight before him. Jacob was so wrecked just because of him, it was a beautiful sight. Sangyeon let Jacob take the lead until he started to see Jacob get tired.

“Alpha, I’m close. Please knot me soon.” Jacob whined out. Sangyeon took his chance and started to thrust into Jacob. They could both feel his knot growing slowly as it popped in and out of Jacob wetly. After a few more minutes, Sangyeon slowed down to be able to knot Jacob. Once he felt his knot grow all the way, almost to a painful size, he thrust up into Jacob and popped part of it in.

“Alpha come on. Make me take your knot!” Jacob moaned. 

“Of course omega,” Sangyeon said and grabbed Jacob’s hips. He guided Jacob down roughly and felt his knot squeeze fully into Jacob. Meanwhile, Jacob moaned helplessly as he was forced to take the knot even though he was being stretched beyond what he’d been prepped for. But it was exactly what he wanted so as it entered him fully he came across his stomach with a long-drawn-out whimper. 

Sangyeon took in the enticing sight Jacob made, and that was enough for him to start coming. He worked one last hickey into Jacob’s neck as his knot strained to pump come into Jacob. He whined as Sangyeon continued to work a dark hickey into his neck. Eventually, he just gave in and rested his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder. The omega let out one last sigh as he felt himself getting tired.

“Alpha,” Jacob said quietly.

“Yeah,” Sangyeon replied, finally pulling away from Jacob’s neck.

“Lay us down, ‘m tired. Besides your knot, it won’t go down for a while.” Jacob asked of him. Sangyeon just hummed in response and held Jacob gently as he laid them down facing each other. Jacob gave him one last kiss before laying his face in Sangyeon’s shoulder and falling asleep within a matter of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> You’re here! Yay 🎉! If you’re anything like me after I wrote this in about an hour, you might need some holy water but there’s none here lmao. Anyway, thanks for reading this! ✨⭐️🌙


End file.
